An arranged marriage?
by bunny96
Summary: Cece just found out that she's a princess from Sweden but what happens when her father tells her that she's arranged to marry Gunther a guy she can't even stand? What if the marriage doesn't work out and Tinka will have to marry a guy from her country and Rocky try's to tell her to go out with Ty just for the heck of it? And Deuce he's just in the middle of all of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm new to fan fiction and i would like to thank Grace-1997 for trying her best in helping me figure everything out. Well i hope you guys in enjoy this story!**

In Chicago:

Cece pov:

My name is Cecilia Jones but if you call me that I'll knock your face in! I live in Chicago with my mom. I don't know where my father is I haven't seen him since I was little. But even though he's not here I still live a pretty good life. My best friends are Rocky,her older brother Ty, and her boyfriend Deuce. Me I don't have a boyfriend I mean I would like one but I know that no guy would ever love me enough to marry me. They just like me for my looks not my personality or other things about me. They just want to get in my pants as Rocky says. I'm no my way to Crusty's pizza shop to eat with Rocky and Ty. Deuce works there so we get a pretty good discount. I walked into Crustys and sat in a booth waiting for them to get here. "Hey Red." "Hey Deuce. Rocky and Ty are coming so we will need the large pizza with-" "Extra olives for Rocky." I smiled he knew my best friend to well. "You're good you know that?" "Ya I am."he said smiling. Rocky crept up behind him and covered his eyes. Guess who?"she said. "Hmmm Ty?"he said. She giggled. "No try again." "Well it cant be Cece that would just be weird so I'm going with my gorgeous girlfriend." She uncovered his eyes and said "You are correct. How are you babe?'' "I'm good. Work is going kinda slow today." ''Well maybe you should take a break then?"she said. "You know that i would love to but I cant uncle Frank would be-" ''Mad i know. Just give me a little kiss before you go." He did what he was told and pecked her on the lips and went back to work. "You guys are to cute.''I said. She smiled and said "Thanks Ce." "Hey wheres Ty?'' "Over there talking to that waitress." Yup Ty is a huge player he literally has a new girlfriend every week! I heard that the longest relationship he's ever had was 3 weeks! "When will he ever learn?"I asked. "I don't know I mean he's in college now you would've thought he would've stopped by now."she said. Ty walked over to us and sat down. ''Well what are you ladies talking about?"he asked. "You."I said. "Why me?" Ty your a player and you need to stop." He looked at me confused and said "I see whats going on here you guys are messing with me.'' Um no Ty were not Cece's right you need to stop.''said Rocky. "You guys don't understand I just cant find the right girl that's why i haven't settled down just yet." "No Ty we don't think that's true we think you need to just forget about girls for a while."I said. "Ok now that's just a crime!" "No its not. Just for a little while don't date any girls unless you feel like she's the one. Do we have a deal?"I asked. "Sure." "Awesome I'm proud of you Ty."said Rocky. Deuce came over with over with our food. "Deuce they just got me to stop dating other girls until I find the right one!''said Ty. "What that's crazy?!" "Babe he needs to figure out that what he's doing is wrong.''she said. "Oh i know that I was just gonna say that he couldn't even last a whole day." Ty punched him in the arm and left. "Ow that hurt."said Deuce. Rocky and i just laughed at him and finished eating our pizza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So i hope you liked the first chapter because i have a lot of plans for this story! Anyway i hope you like chapter 2! **

In Sweden:

Gunther pov:

"Gunther you have my blessing to marry my daughter." "Thank you your majesty. I will take good care of her when we are married."I said. "Tinka may I have a word with you alone?'' "Of course your majesty." I went out of the room wondering why King James wanted to speak with Tinka alone.

Tinka pov:

"Tinka I need you to do me a huge favor." "Of course what is it?" "I need you to go to America." "America?" "Yes my daughter lives in Chicago and doesn't know anything about me or her country that she will rule along side Gunther." "Ok. I will bring her back with me. Should I take Gunther with me?" "No I want you to just teach her how to be a princess but do not tell her about Gunther." "Your majesty-" "Please call me James." "Ok James I need to ask you why shouldn't i tell her about Gunther?" "I would like to tell her myself. I think she would rather find it to be very weird when she finds out she's arranged to marry Gunther." I dont blame her I'm going to be arranged to marry someone if this doesn't work out. "Very well i will bring her back to Sweden a princess." "Thank you Tinka." I walked out of the room and saw Gunther sitting in a chair. "Gunther I will be going on a trip to America for a while." "Why?" "I'm going to make King James daughter a princess and when shes ready I'm bringing her back here." His eyes widened and said "Why didn't he ask me to go with you?" "Because she will freak out when she finds out she's arranged to be married to you!" "But I still need to meet her! I don't want to marry someone who is ugly and doesn't know how to rule a country!" I gaped. "Gunther! No matter what she looks like she will be your wife and future queen of Sweden!" And with that i walked away to my room.

In Chicago:

Cece pov:

I'm so happy right now it's finally summer vacation and i can do whatever i want! I sat down on my couch and started watching tv and eating rocky road ice cream. I heard a knock on my door and got up to answer it. A girl with blonde hair was standing in front of me. Man she dresses weird must be from out of town. "Hello may I come in?"she asked me. Is she crazy? I don't let people in my house that i don't know! "No." I started to close the door but she pushed me out of the way and walked inside. "Hey your trespassing! I'll all my mom on you she's a cop!" "And my mom is a cook for the president." "Wait president Obama?" Yes." "Wow. I'm Cece who are you?" "Tinka. May i ask you a couple of questions Cece?" "Ya i guess."i said unsure. "Oh good!" Ok so she's a perky person great! (Notice my wonderful sarcasm there!) Ugh this is just not my day.

Tinka pov:

We both sat down on the couch and i began to ask her questions. "Cece where were you born?" " Sweden." "What is your mothers name?" "Georgia." "And your father?" She had a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?"i asked her. "I don't know who my father is." "Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Do you have a boyfriend?" "I wish! Rocky says all guys just want to do is get in my pants!" Get in her pants? And who is Rocky? "I'm sorry what does that mean? And who is Rocky?" "It means all guy want to do is have sex with me." "I see and who is Rocky?" "Rocky is my best friend." "Oh. Cece you said you don't know who your father is correct?" "Correct." "There's something you need to know." "What's that?" "Your father is the king of Sweden." She stood up and said What?" "Your father is the king of Sweden." "Oh just that." "Cece are you ok?" "No I"m going to pass out now."she says and passes out on the floor. "Well that went well."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Happy Halloween! Anyway thank you so much for reading this story and if you guys have any ideas for this story let me know because i might just add it in one of the future chapters. Thanks again and onto the story!**

Ty pov:

I heard a knock on my door so i got up and opened it. I came face to face with a girl. A beautiful girl i might add. No no i promised Cece and Rocky ugh this is going to be harder than i thought. "Excuse me? Ive been trying to get your attention for the last 2 minutes but all you've been doing is staring at me." "Oh sorry is there something i can help you with?" "Actually there is. Do you know the girl who lives upstairs?" "Cece? What happened? Is she ok?" "Yes shes fine but she passed out and i don't know what to do about it." "Wait how did she pass out?" "Um how about you help me with Cece and then ill explain it to you!" "Ok sure let me get my sister we can use all the help we can get. Rocky!" What?!"she yelled back. "Wait your sister is Cece's best friend?" "Ya and i'm Ty." Rocky came out of her room and said"Ty what do-Oh hello who's this?" "I'm Tinka and your friend Cece is passed out on the floor upstairs." "What?! Why did you just leave her there?!"she said running out of the room. "How was i supposed to know i wasn't supposed to leave her?!"said Tinka. I followed them and went upstairs.

Rocky pov:

Who is this chick?! How does she not know what to do for when someone passes out?! I saw Cece still laying on the ground unconscious. I checked her pulse. "Well is she breathing?"asked Ty. "Yes. Could you go get me a glass of water please?"I asked him. "Glass of water how will-" "If you pour it on her it will wake her up."i said cutting her off. "Oh."she said. Ty came back with the water and i poured it all over her face. She started coughing and her eyes opened. She looked kinda confused. "Cece do you know where you are?"i asked. "In my living room." "Do you remember what happened when Tinka was here with you?" Yes she said something about my father being the king of Sweden." Ty and i looked at her and i said"Are you sure Cece?" "Ask her."she said pointing at Tinka.

Tinka pov:

"Its true her father is the king of Sweden and im 1 of his advisors."i said. "Wow so that means that Cece is the princess of Sweden."said Rocky. "You are correct." "Ive always wanted to be princess."said Cece. "Well how about starting tomorrow i start training you to be a princess?"i asked. "Ok! Can Rocky come to?" Ya sure"i said. Yay!they both said. "I will see you both here early." "What early?!"said Cece. " Cece if you want to be a princess you need to get up early because you will not be able to sleep in past noon in Sweden you have things that need to be done." "Ugh fine."she said. "Bye Tinka."said Rocky. "Here let me walk you out."said Ty. "No thats quite alright Ty." "No allow me."he said. He walked me out and closed the door behind him. "Look Ty your a nice guy but im not looking for a relationship right now im sorry."i said and went to my hotel.

Ty pov:

I think my heart just broke no girl has ever said no to me before. I went back inside and Cece and Rocky were looking at me. "What?"i asked. "Ty you promised you wouldn't date any girls unless you really liked them."said Cece. "Ce i know but she rejected me." Wait she rejected you?" "Ya. And now my heart is broken." Oh my word Ty do you know what this means?!"said Rocky. "No." "I dont even know what this means."said Cece. It means Ty may actually like Tinka!" "Wait i do?"i asked. "I think so but the only person who can you that Ty is yourself."said Rocky. She and Cece went into her room just leaving me there to think of everything she just told me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm not sure if I should keep doing this story or not I've been very busy lately and not sure if I will ever get to finish it but if yall want me to continue ill do it but it will be a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I was planning on putting up my next chapter last night but I kept messing up. And by messing up I mean accidently deleting everything and having to start over. I was really mad but eventually I calmed down and decided to just wait to do it the next day. Before you read this story I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed and gave me much needed encouragement when I wasn't sure I should finish this story or not but I'm not going to be writing everyday like the rest of you I have school and other things to do. But I love you all and thank you so much! Now to the next chapter!**

The next day:

Tinka pov:

I woke up,ate my breakfast, and started on my way to Cece's. I walked into her building and saw Ty getting his mail. "Good morning Ty."I said smiling. "Good morning Tinka."he said smiling back. "Ty may I ask you something?" "Yes of course anything." "I've kinda been keeping something from Cece." "Really what's that?" "Well her father has arranged her to be married." "What?!" "Ty hush! You can't tell Cece!" "Tell Cece what?" "Oh hello Rocky how are you this morning?"I asked. "I'm fine but what aren't you telling Cece?" "Cece is arranged to be married." "What?! To who?!" "My twin brother." "Wait hold up why is she arranged to be married?"asked Rocky. "Because my family needs the throne back and Gunther marrying Cece was the only way!" "Oh my word do you realize how selfish that is?!"she said. "Trust me I do I will be arranged as well if this doesn't work out. I do not believe in arranged marriage." "If you don't then why don't you stop it?" "Because Cece's father needs someone to take over the throne for him." "So either way there will be a marriage?"asked Rocky. "Yes no one can stop this not even me and trust me I've tried." "Wow I didn't know you that bad."said Ty. I smiled at him and said "Hey it's ok why don't we go wake up Cece I bet she's still asleep." "Ok."they both said. We went upstairs and of course Cece was still sleeping. I decided to do what my mother used to do to me when I wouldn't wake up. Pour a bucket of water on her head. Yes it will make her mad but only for a short while. "Well here goes nothing."I said. I poured the water on her and she woke up immediately. "What was that?!"she said. "Cece it's time for training. And that was a bucket of ice water if your not up when your supposed to be up I will come in here and do that." "UGH!"she screamed and stomped off into the bathroom. "She is mad."said Rocky. "I've never seen her so mad before."said Ty. "Get used to it."I said.

Cece pov:

Ugh I can't believe Tinka did that! I guess I learned my lesson though be up and ready before she gets here! I came out of the bathroom in new clothes and my hair dried. Tinka,Ty and Rocky were sitting on my bed. "I'm ready."I said. "Good shall we begin?"she asked standing up. "Sure."I said sitting on the bed. "Rule number 1 of being a princess always talk politely and be nice." "Cece's gonna have a hard time with that one."said Ty laughing. I punched him in the arm. "Ow!"he said. "Hey you two stop it!"said Tinka. "Sorry."we both said. "Rule number 2 address people as mam or sir unless they say otherwise." "That's stupid."I said. "I don't care what you think. Rule number 3 you need to work on your posture." "Ok." "And rule number 4 be the best princess you can be." Wow I didn't know being a princess meant so much more than being pretty if I'm going to be a great princess I'm going to need to train. "Tinka I'm ready when you are."I said. "Good we have a hair appointment in an hour so that will give you enough time to get ready. And Ty im sorry but you can't come with us this is for girls only."she said. Ty had a sad look on his face. "Awe don't worry Ty she will be back."whispered Rocky. I busted out laughing. "What?"asked Tinka confused. "Oh nothing."I said. "No what did Rocky say I saw her whisper something to Ty." "No really it's nothing don't worry about it."said Rocky. "Ok."she said.


End file.
